Main:Noémi Makra
Békéscsaba, Békés, Hungary |Row 3 title = Years on National Team |Row 3 info = 2012-present |Row 4 title = Club |Row 4 info = TC Békéscsaba |Row 5 title = Current status |Row 5 info = Active}} Noémi Makra (born November 18 in Békéscsaba, Békés) is an elite Hungarian gymnast. She's the 2014 Hungarian National Champion. Career 2011-2012 Makra made her international debut at the 2011 European Youth Olympic Festival, winning gold on uneven bars. She went on to compete at the 2012 Junior European Championships, placing tenth with the Hungarian team, ninth in the all-around, and eighth on vault. 2013 Makra made her senior debut the following year at the next European Championships, placing fourteenth in the all-around. She went on to win gold on floor and silver on uneven bars and balance beam at the Ljubljana World Cup. She also placed fourth on uneven bars at the Anadia World Cup, and fourth on beam and floor, fifth on vault, and sixth on bars at the Osijek World Cup. At the World Championships in Antwerp, Belgium, Makra competed in the third subdivision of qualifications and qualified nineteenth to the all-around final, and as the first reserve to the floor exercise final. She finished fourteenth in the all-around. In December, Makra competed at the Brasilia Gymnasiade, winning gold on uneven bars, and placing fourth in the all-around and on floor, and seventh on vault. 2014 In March, Makra bested Russia and Romania's top rising seniors to win gold on balance beam. She also won bronze on uneven bars and placed fourth on vault at the Cottbus World Cup. In April, she won silver on bars and placed fourth on vault and seventh on floor after a fall. In May, she competed at the European Championships, placing eighth on vault. In early September, she swept the Hungarian National Championships. In October, she competed at the World Championships, where the Hungarian team performed well enough to qualify a full team to the next World Championships. 2015 Makra missed the Hungarian Nationals in the spring, but competed at the inaugural European Games in Baku, placing fourth on uneven bars after a fall and ninth with her team. At the World Championships in Glasgow, Scotland, the Hungarian team didn't qualify a full team to the Olympics, but she did qualify to the all-around, placing twenty-first. 2016 Makra started off the season at the Cottbus World Cup in late March, but did not qualify to the event finals. In April, she competed at the Olympic Test Event, but placed forty-ninth in the all-around. Her teammate, Zsofia Kovacs, placed high enough in the all-around to qualify an individual Olympic spot for Hungary. In June, she competed at the European Championships in Switzerland, helping Hungary qualify to the team final for the first time in almost a decade, where they ultimately placed eighth. Later that month, she placed seventh on bars at the Anadia World Cup. 2018 Makra appeared to have fallen off the radar after Rio, but resurfaced at the Koper World Cup in June, where she placed eighth on uneven bars. She went on to compete at the European Championships in Glasgow, Scotland, and finished eighth in the team final. She competed at the 2018 Paris World Cup, but did not make event finals. 2019 Makra competed in the team challenge at the Stuttgart World Cup, but Hungary didn't qualify to the team final. At the Szombathely World Cup in September, she won balance beam and placed seventh on floor exercise. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Stuttgart, Germany, but didn't make any individual events or qualify individually to the 2020 Olympics. Medal Count Floor Music '2012-2013-' "Atlanta" by Bond